For the Future
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Wyatt is controlling the future with the Dominion. Chris goes to the past to find the goddess of Chaos, the only one that can change his future.
1. Invasion

A dark, glowing moon floated in space. A man with long wavy blonde hair sipped a drink.

"Have you found him yet?" Wyatt asked. "Well done Candor."

Two other men and a woman stood next to him. A figure sitting in a dark cloak appeared.

"Xar."

"The goddess of destruction," says the figure. "That woman of deception. Get Chris before he makes contact with her, immediately."

"Yes," said Wyatt. "And once we get Chris, we will crush them!"

The four raised their glasses in a toast. Blacks stars adorned their foreheads.

"For the rebirth of our magnificent history!" They chanted. "To the Dominion, and its great leader, Wyatt!"

The woman approached Wyatt. She had long red hair tied in a ponytail. "I sense that your family is guarding the goddess closely. They will prove to be a difficulty. I believe...we must capture them."

"Capture the Charmed Ones?" Wyatt smirked. "You are really trying to earn points. They are not to be harmed. They are family after all, Roa."

"As you wish." Roa bowed, and vanished into the portal.

Xxx

Leo and Piper were on a date in the park.

"So you have told me about this girl the Elders want us to protect." Piper said. "You said she is young, only about twenty-one. What is her name?"

"Her name is Kuri." Leo said. "She is a Japanese priestess from an ancient line of priestesses. Her family works directly with the elders, but her mother took her away as a child to America. After her mother's death the Elders worried that she would be found by demons."

"Please Leo. Don't talk about me like I'm not here." A girl stepped forward. She had long dark hair and was wearing a kimono. Her skin was pale as moonlight and her eyes were blue like the night sky. "Nice to meet you Piper Halliwell. I am K—"

She stopped.

The world had stopped.

"Did you—" Leo asked Piper.

"Don't look at me!" Piper said.

"Aaaaah!" There was a scream as a man fell out of the sky, and landed just so he was liplocking with Kuri.

As the world restarted, the sound of Kuri's slap echoed throughout the park.


	2. Abduction

Piper and Leo walked to Memorial Park, and saw Kuri sitting by herself on a swing. Chris stood next to her.

"Cmon don't be mad." Chris urged.

"Shut up." Kuri snapped. "Jerk."

Leo stepped forward. "Kuri? Chris?"

"We'll take you home." As he took the girl's hand, he saw an image of a crystal city. _"What?" _he thinks. _"What was that? Did I just see something...?"_

Kuri held onto Chris. _"He's warm,"_ she thought.

"Now that I look, she's a normal girl," said Leo.

"She is not normal!" Piper said.

"She has no hostility now," he said. He looked at Chris. "Where did you come from?"

The two were silent. They took Chris and Kuri back to Halliwell Manor.

The door to the house opened, and Phoebe came out.

"Piper, you're back?"

"Oh Phoebe this is Kuri, and Chris." Leo said.

"Why, Leo, you're always so helpful," said Phoebe. She looked at the two. "Are they your charges?"

"Yes." Leo replied.

"Chris looks like a whitelighter." Paige said. "And I'll bet Kuri is a witch."

"Priestess." Kuri said. "Charmed Ones. I've decided to watch you for a while."

"Huh!?" said Piper.

"Charmix!" There was a burst of smoke and the group looked hypnotized.

Leo snapped out of it and bopped the three sisters on the head. "Wake up! What was that about Kuri?"

"Show me your true identity!" Piper said. "Kuri! Why did you do that?!"

"I wanted to make this easier on you." Kuri said.

"What's that supposed to mean! What did you do!? Who the hell are you!?" Phoebe snapped

Kuri was silent.

"Say something!" said Paige. "You've been unfair since the start! I won't go easy on you!"

"Calm down." Chris said. "She went about it the wrong way, but Kuri is really on our side. She's a little guardian, so she's used to doing things on her own."

"I am not little..." she said and headed to the guest room with Chris.

"There's something about that girl..." said Leo. "I want to keep an eye on her for a while. Since I don't feel any strong hostility, that's what I want to do. Leave it to me."

Piper peered into Kuri's room the next morning, and saw her sleeping quietly.

"What a relief. Is she sleeping...? I don't believe it..." She then went to see Leo.

"I see," said Leo. "So she's staying after all, Piper. But we don't know what kind of bomb she might be carrying. I'll come to take a look at her. Should we at least ask the police whether anyone's asked them to search for her?"

Piper and Leo walked away talking to eachother, as Cole Turner watched them.

Later Piper went and met her sisters at an ice cream parlor. They talked about Kuri when Leo showed up and discussed their new powers.

"Everyone," said Leo. "You need to make sure you are careful with your new powers. We must be prepared in case something happens."

"Leave it to us." Paige said. "We'll fiercely protect the annoying new charges!"

"Hey this is Cole, the guy I've been seeing." Phoebe introduced him.

"Nice to meet you." Cole said.

"Cole, we're going!" said one of the other boys.

"Bye," said Cole. He leaves with them.

Phoebe looked at her watch. "Oh no!" she said. "I was going to be back at the paper by 4:30. I have preparations to make for the festival."

"What? A festival?" Paige said.

"Come see me do a fortunetelling booth," said Phoebe. "I'll be right on target."

"Of course you'll get it right," said Piper.

Xxx

"Hey sorry I'm late." Phoebe said.

"We're just happy to get your help." Elise said.

Phoebe noticed Cole in the crowd. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Phoebe smiled.

People talked as Phoebe walked through the hallway. People talk about Phoebe as she passed them, about how she's become a lot easier to talk to lately.

"Have you heard about the mysterious UFOs?" Elise said. "We don't usually report on that stuff, but with the spontaneous combustion..."

Phoebe was surprised. "I have a bad feeling."

"Oh no!" Elise said. "I just heard that a rival paper is doing a presentation like your fortune telling. They are called Dominion."

A girl with red hair tied in a ponytail entered the festival. "Nice to meet Ask Phoebe. I'm Roa Kurozuki."

At that moment, the people at the festival saw a UFO outside and all are very excited. Phoebe, instead, was very worried.

Xxx

That night, Phoebe had a nightmare of that same red haired woman flinging lightning from her hand at a small girl behind a tree and burning her. Phoebe worried that this was a premonition.

Piper and Kuri were at breakfast the next morning. Piper was dressed up to go to Phoebe's festival. Piper got up and leaves, leaving Leo and Kuri alone.

_I wonder why this girl emits such power... _Leo thought

Suddenly he noticed that Kuri was gone.

Xxx

At the festival Piper was searching for Phoebe. Phoebe, meanwhile had come across Roa in a white cloak with a crystal ball who was telling everyone's fortunes and telling them only how they will die.

"Hello Phoebe. How about I read your fortune." Roa said.

"No one likes fortunes of death." Phoebe snapped.

Suddenly she smelled something burning.

"Phoebe hurry! Something horrible has happened!" Elise led her to where one of the newspaper men had been burned to a crisp.

Phoebe saw other coworkers, all with a upside down crescent moon, emblem—the sign of the Dominion.

Phoebe urged Elise to run, and she did.

Phoebe then levitated and kicked the Dominion members to the ground and they vanished, an illusion by Roa.

"It's good you are my opponent, Charmed One." Roa said, and lightning hit Phoebe, catching her in a lightning barrier.

Piper ran over. "Phoebe!"

She tried to explode Roa, but her powers had no effect.

"Look out!" Leo pulled Piper out of the way of the lightning attack.

"Leo!" Piper said.

Paige then arrived and tried to orb Phoebe out of the barrier only to get her arms zapped.

"Nn..." Paige collapsed.

"I can't allow this...!" said Piper. "Give us back Phoebe!"

She grabbed Leo's hand, and in between them, the toddler Wyatt orbed in.

"Wyatt?" Leo and Piper chorused.

Roa bowed. "I will forever be in your service, my lord."

She and Phoebe disappeared.

"PHOEBE!"

Kuri stood some distance away. Chris appeared next to her.

"You have to let me end him while I can." Chris said. "Look how powerful he's already gotten!"

"You know I cannot allow that. If the Dominion are to be stopped, we need your whole family behind us."


	3. Infiltration

The light vanished into the sky, people at the festival look up at it. Leo, Piper and Paige rushed over. "Kuri!? Wyatt!" They shout.

"People are gathering!" said Paige.

"Phoebe was...!" cried Piper.

"Get out of here!" said Leo.

The girls looked around and saw Kuri watching. "Kuri!?"

"What are you doing here!?" said Piper. "Were you... watching us!? You know something, don't you!? Oh no, was it your allies who took Phoebe..."

"Piper!" Chris stepped in front of Kuri.

"Chris!?" said Piper. "Why are you sticking up for her?"

"Calm down, Piper!"

Kuri clutched her necklace, turns, and runs away.

"Hey!" Piper saw a key hanging from the chain on Kuri neck. _"What?" _she thought. _"A key!"_

"If you're too aggressive," said Chris, "we won't even be able to hear what information we can get from her."

"But...!" said Piper. "Phoebe! So suddenly, without any warning... She was taken away in the blink of an eye!" She ran off after Kuri.

Piper enters her house.

"Piper?" said Paige. "Weren't you with Kuri? Where is she?"

"I wouldn't worry..."

"Piper?"

"I don't know!" she said. "She said she's staying at a friend's house!" Piper walks away. _"I'm such a rotten woman..._" she thinks. _"I was going to raise my hand to such a little teenager._"

Leo looks out the window. "Rain..." The doorbell rang. He walks over to the door and opens it. Chris stood outside. "Chris!?"

"Come with me, Leo," she said. "That girl..." He followed him out and found Kuri sitting alone. "Kuri!?" He took her inside and tucked her into bed. "She probably didn't want to go home..." said Chris. "And while she was wandering around, she ended up here..."

They watched Kuri sleep. "Maybe it's best if she stays here and doesn't go home tonight," said Leo. "Since Piper's on edge herself."

"I think Piper knows, too," said Chris. "This girl is frightened, since she's guarding abnormally against her surroundings. Knowing she has no hostility eases my mind completely. I don't think Kuri is an enemy."

Xxx

_Kuri ran through the darkness. "Chris... Chris, where are you?"_

_"If anything should happen... You will do it somehow."_

_She looked up at the person as they walk through the city of crystal._

_"The Charmed Ones are invincible."_

_"Chris?!"_

_"Kuri!?"_

Xxx

She opened her teary eyes. "Chris..." she said. She buried her head in her pillow.

Leo and Chris watched her with concern.

Chris approached her. "Did you have a sad dream?"

Kuri's eyes widen. "Yes."

They saw a key hanging on Kuri's necklace. Kuri jumps back and covers her neck.

"Is that your house key?" said Leo. _"That thing now...!"_ he thinks.

"Without this, I can't return home," said Kuri. "It's an important key..."

"Where is your house?" said Leo.

"I don't know..." she said. "It was far away... And it was close..." Kuri looked up at him. "Say... Are the Charmed Ones strong?"

"Yeah," said Leo. "Invincible."

"Maybe she'll save my mom..." she said.

She lay down on the bed with the doll and the rose. "Chris..." Leo watched her.

Later, Leo brought Kuri and Chris back to Piper's home.

Piper opened the door. "Leo! Kuri...! Was she at your place? And Chris too...!"

Paige came out and took Kuri inside. "Now, now, Kuri, you had me worried!"

"Have you calmed down a bit?" said Leo.

"Kuri was carrying something that looked just like a key," said Piper.

"I know, I saw it," said Leo. "It seems she came here to seek the Charmed One's help. Let's keep an eye on her a little longer. Okay?"

Piper gazed ahead blankly.

Leo took her in his arms.

"Cheer up, Piper."

Xxx

Paige was playing chess. "Don't worry Piper. We will get Phoebe back. This Dominion must be another Faction of the Underworld. If we have to we'll just go down there and kick all their butts."

"Don't worry Paige." Henry said. "Phoebe is fine. She's strong. We'll get her back."

He headed out of the room.

"Something about those people... And Phoebe was like that, too." Elise said.

Henry looked at her. "They're not ordinary people," he said. "I smell a secret."

Henry yawned as he walked to school in the morning. Leo passed by him.

"Hey."

"Oh!" said Henry. "Good morning!"

"Leo..." he said. "Something about that Leo Wyatt... He acts so elite."

"Umm, excuse me!" said Henry. "Is this the way to the Manor?"

"Going to see Paige?" said Leo.

"Yes!" said Henry.

"Hang in there." Leo said.

He shook Henry's hand.

_"It's like an electric shock." _Henry thought.

Leo took off his glasses. "I'm sure you and Paige will do fine."

Henry stared up at him.

A group of students played soccer on the field.

One swings his leg into the air toward the ball, and his shoe scrapes against Leo's forearm as he blocked him.

"Sorry!" said the boy. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine," said Leo.

"Go to the nurse's office!"

Leo walked off the field.

Henry passed by.

_"What... Leo?"_ he thought.

He watched as Leo swept his hand over his scraped, bleeding arm.

The scrape and blood vanished.

_"He healed the injury... by himself!?"_ thought Henry. _"Is he not human...?"_

"I think... Leo could be an alien..." He held his book bag over his shoulder.

"No way, that's impossible..."

Xxx

Wyatt walked through the hall of the castle on the Dominion. He approached a stream of light rising into the air. "Whenever I look at it," he said, "this reactor has tremendous power."

"Wyatt," said the red haired girl. "As you instructed, we are using the energy of this reactor without worry, producing soldier droids and sending them to that planet."

"Breathing life into mere droids," said Wyatt. "Your alchemy is splendid, Ahri."

"Wyatt," said Ahri. "I understand we've captured Phoebe. Your methods are always too forcible. What do you intend to do? It's dangerous."

"I do as I wish," said Wyatt. "Are you going to order me?"

"Come on, Ahri," said Asmodeus as he entered the room. "We have sworn our loyalty to Wyatt."

Asmodeus knelt before Wyatt. "Wyatt, I will follow your methods," he said. "Phoebe is imprisoned."

"Xar," said Wyatt.

A figure in a black cloak, hunched over a crystal ball, appears behind him.

"As you desire, Wyatt," said Xar. "There is utility value in that."

"As long as our goal has not been achieved," said Wyatt, "we'll keep her alive. We still have a long way to go."

"Wyatt. I am next." A woman with short blue hair and a braided ponytail steps forward. "Leave this to me, Beru."

Xxx

Paige was playing chess.

"Paige is very good at chess." A comrade said.

"She defeated the National Champion." Another said.

Paige walked into the bathroom and heard a girl scream.

"Paige the water supply in the Social Worker office is broken." Gracia said.

Paige listened closely to hear the flow of the water, and went outside to the water pipe in the backyard.

Gracia followed her and joined a man with a shovel.

"There." Paige said.

Water was spouting forth from a broken and bent pipe. Both are amazed that Paige was able to find it.

Beru stood aside and watched Paige. Paige noticed her and was suspicious.

Xxx

Paige floated on her back in the swimming pool. _"I wonder who that person was... I can't clear my head of it... When I'm not concentrating on something, my thoughts go in bad directions. Phoebe..."_

"Hey!" Piper swam over with Kuri. "You have a membership here too?"

Kuri floated on her back, looking out of the water at Chris sitting on the side.

"Well dad taught me to swim and play chess." Paige said.

Xxx

Later Paige was at the World Chess Tournament.

"Hello. I'm Beru." Beru said. "Beru Kurozuki. I play chess using dowsing."

"Dowsing is like scrying, right?" Paige said. "I do that too."

"Interesting." Beru said. "So like a Charmed One. Now, tell me where the Fledgling is!"

Piper, Leo, Chris and Kuri rushed outside.

"Who is the Fledgling?!" Piper demanded.

Suddenly the crowd rushed at them and they were all droids. Two of them grabbed Paige.

"Piper!" said Paige. "Attack! These things aren't people! They're enemies pretending to be people!"

Paige blew up several of them, but couldn't risk hitting Paige.

Paige telekinetically orbed the droids holding her into Piper's explosion.

"Trying to beat me!?" said Beru. She lifted a manhole cover off the street, and water shoots up into the air.

It encircled Paige and lifted her off the ground. Water poured around her head and into her mouth. _"I can't breathe!"_ she thought.

"Paige!?" Piper exploded Beru.

The water continued its hold on Paige. "The water didn't free her!?"

"Heh heh..." Ahri appeared before them. "You'll never be able to undo Beru's ball of water like that," she said.

Piper opened her hands to attack Ahri.

"Paige!"

Ahri rose into the air with Paige. They both disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"Paige!?" screamed Piper.

Kuri looked up at Chris.

"The Charmed Ones are invincible."

"PAIGE!"

Leo and Chris ran to her. Kuri stared out the window into the sky.


	4. Secret

The next day, Piper wakes up screaming from a nightmare.

"Phoebe! Paige! Noooo!" Piper sits up in bed, tears in her eyes.

Kuri peered through the door to her room.

_"Even in my dreams I never imagined something like this could happen,"_ thinks Piper. _"Phoebe, and even Paige, taken away in an instant, right before my eyes. The Black Moon... Who are they!? What are they after!?"_

She turns around. "Who's there?" Kuri's black ball bounced outside her door. Piper stared at it. Water gushes out of the ball's eyes.

"Don't cry, lady," said the ball. "Don't cry, lady."

Piper jumped up, raising her pillow over her head. "What!? It talked!?"

"Don't smash Moggle!" Kuri said.

"Kuri!?" said Piper.

Kuri stood by the door. Piper looked at the ball.

"So, Moggle is... this!?" she said.

Kuri stood silently. She showed Piper her puppet. "Here," she says. "You can borrow this. Just for a little while."

"What!?" said Piper. "A Whitelighter doll!? How did you get this!?"

"I got it from Leo."

"Leo?!" she yelled. "Since when do you call him that!? He never gave me anything like this! How cruel, Leo, just giving one to Kuri!"

"What..." said Kuri. "Since you were crying, I thought you weren't feeling well..." She leaned against the wall, hanging her head.

_"What?"_ thought Piper. _"Could she have been... trying to cheer me up...?"_

Piper ran into the Crown Game Center. "Leo!"

"Hey, Piper," says Leo. "Chris isn't here yet. That's unusual. Did you two come here together?"

"Huh!?" said Piper. She turns around and saw Kuri next to her.

"Kuri!? Did you follow me!?"

Piper and Kuri play with the UFO catcher at the arcade.

The door to the game center then opens and in walked Chris.

"Feels like a shower's coming," said Chris. He coughed.

"Chris!"

Leo saw Kuri holding an armful of candy.

"What the-!? Kuri!? What happened!?"

"Wow!" she said. "I got all the candy out!"

He pulled her back. "What kind of trick did you pull, come on!" he said.

Moggle sat on the game machine, beeping. _"Moggle!?"_ he thinks. _"Did she use this toy!? Could it be, it moved the crane at will!?"_

Leo looked at Kuri.

Leo patted her on the head. "Okay, Kuri," he said. "Are you satisfied from playing all these? Shall we be heading back?" He lifted her up in his arms. "Piper and the others have things to do now. And I have to go to prep school, so..." He went and drops her off at Piper's house.

Leo rubbed Kuri's head. "See you later, Kuri," he said as he waved. "Your new uniform is cute."

XXX

Back at the crown game center, Piper and Leo were startled by Kuri's talent with the Sailor V game, and wondered if she knew of the hidden location of the Book of Shadows. The Book was protected and could reveal the location. Piper apologized for having brought Kuri here, but Leo remarked:

"Piper," said Leo. "The one who made you cheer up so much was Kuri. Shouldn't you be thankful for now?"

The continue to discuss the Black Moon family and what their objective is and realized that the 'fledgling' they want might be Kuri.

"Kuri might be holding the key to all the mysteries," said Leo. "A girl suddenly falling from the sky. I wonder where she came from. She didn't come to attack us. Is she an enemy, or an ally? Can we believe in that girl? At least now it's clear, for both us and the enemies, Kuri is an important piece in the game. Until we unlock this mystery, we can't hand her over to them."

Chris coughed.

"Chris, have a cold?" said Piper.

A news broadcast played on the monitors before them. The newscaster told them that the rainy season has entered, and the showers are increasing in strength. Coincidently, a strange cold is going around as well. He also spoke of 'mystery circles' showing up in England, and that a few days ago, they suddenly appeared here, in San Francisco.

Chris watched the broadcast. "Scary," he said. "I get the feeling the Dominion is quietly moving in deeper. I really don't know what's going to happen next. It's like we're being enchanted by some magic spell."

Xxx

Meanwhile, outsid, Kuri looks up as rain starts to fall. She bounces the Moggle ball on the ground, and it changed into an umbrella.

A young girl stared at her, her mouth hanging open.

"Abracadabra!" said Kuri. "Poof!"

She pops open the umbrella, and a flock of birds flew out from it.

The girl ran to her mother. "Mommy! Did you see that!? Doves flew out from that girl's umbrella! It was an amazing trick!"

"Oh, really?" said her mother. "Well, it's getting cold, so let's go home now."

Leo saw Kuri. "Oh, Kuri?"

Kuri looked down. "Abracadabra," she said. "Abracadabra... Poof."

_"That is the charm that will always bring fun to you, Fledgling," said the red-haired woman, standing in the dark next to a tall marble door._

Kuri held the key hanging from her necklace. A bolt of lightning struck in the distance.

Leo approached her. "Kuri?"

She stares ahead.

_An explosion ripped through the city of crystal._

Leo took Kuri's hand. His eyes widened.

_Kuri screamed and covered her ears._

_"Chris!" she cried._

She grabbed onto Leo.

"Kuri!?" he said.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Leo?"

"What is it?" he said. "Did the sound of thunder scare you? It will go away. It's just echoing from a distance."

_"I'm sure I saw it now,"_ he thought. _"Just as I grasped Kuri's hand, it streamed into me. The image of some explosion. What was that!? The explosion of an enormous city...!?"_

Kuri held onto him. "Chris..." she said. Moggle bounced next to them, beeping.

As Leo wondered about the vision he saw holding Kuri.

Xxx

"Xar," said Wyatt.

The cloaked figure appeared.

The bodies of Phoebe and Paige floated on their backs before them.

"These two are just like that woman," said Wyatt. "I wonder if they too will continue to live young like this, without aging. Borrowing the Power of Three... So that is the infinite power that promises eternity. I want to see that girl's face when I smash it to pieces with my own hand."

"Haste makes waste," said Xar. "Wyatt, calm yourself."

"Wyatt," said Ahri. "We should not look softly upon the Charmed Ones. We too are suffering unexpected losses. It would be best to proceed with the plan we've put such caution into. But my darling, you always do as you please..."

"Ahri," said Wyatt. Glass shattered next to Ahri, and a shard cut her cheek. "I am just saying we'll eliminate those who get in the way of our plan," said Whyatt. "I will not allow interference with my methods."

A woman steps forth from the shadows. "My pretty sisters... I, Pei, shall take revenge for Roa and Beru. And let us proceed more boldly with the project! We will show them our power.

"Don't be in such a hurry," said Wyatt. "I wish to be alone. Leave this place." He pressed a button on a pad, and an image of Kuri dressed in a flowing white gown appears. "I will have everything I want. Everything."

Xxx

"That Kuri..." said Leo. "She even told me to repair it." He sat in the Crown Fruit Parlor with Piper. Moggle sat on the table, beeping. "What part exactly am I supposed to repair, and how? I want to take it apart and look inside, but it doesn't have any seams."

"Everyone's just talking about Kuri, Kuri, Kuri!" said Piper.

"Didn't you decide to protect that girl?" said Leo. "It seems she's become somewhat attached to you lately, Piper."

"Leo..." says Piper. "You're assuming that she's definitely not an enemy."

"I know it," said Leo. "Every time I touch Kuri, I don't know why, but I get a feeling in my head. A feeling that she's frightened, that she's depending on me, that she's not an enemy. Is this my power?"

"So maybe Kuri was attacked by the enemies, and escaped to where we are," said Piper.

"That time an image streamed into my hand..." said Leo. "It was a place I've never seen before."

"It could also be that place is the enemies' territory," said Piper. "There is the possibility she knows the location Phoebe and Paige were taken away to."

Piper stared at Moggle. She nudged it with her paw. The ball bounced and a cloud of smoke filled the air.

"Moggle!" said Leo.

"Sorry!"

The three left the fruit parlor.

Chris walks inside, wearing a mask over his mouth and coughing. She was coughing and and collapsed to Kuri's shock. They rushed to the drug store to get medicine for her, taking her with them. Kuri tried to bring our Chris's usual cheer and asked her if he thought the girl behind the pharmacy counter is cute, but he doesn't notice and said he's going home. Kuri insisted that she'd take him home.

"What's wrong?" said Kuri. "You're always in perfect health, Chris."

"Nothing," said Chris. "I just haven't been able to sleep much, and I've had things to investigate, and end up awake all night..."

"Why overexert yourself like that...?" said Kuri. She reached toward her, and cried out as she felt a shock.

"Oh, you shouldn't touch me now," said Chris. He smiled weakly. "I have an electrically charged constitution, and it becomes obvious when I get sick. That now was static electricity." He started swaying back and forth. "You see, since I manipulate thunder and lightning... Oh, I'm getting kind of dizzy..."

"Chris!? Hold on!" He took her to her apartment, room 201. The was is full of decorative plants, and there is a framed photograph of Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Chris that Kuri noticed. Chris gave her his favorite kind of tea, rose tea. He turns on the television, to see the news speak of strong storms and that more mystery circles were discovered in the city.

Kuri looked at Chris and remarked on the strange events happening, Kuri then confronted Chris, asking:

"Phoebe and Paige were taken away...You're sick and shooting lightning, Chris. What is Leo's power—it's detecting me so easily! We're in trouble Chris!"

Chris grimaced, then smiled calmly.

"Everything will be alright." He said. "You are my most precious person. I know you care about me with all your heart, and I haven't said a thing. I just dragged you along in this. I wasn't able to treasure you very much. This whole time we've had this objective, and I have forgotten how important you are to me, Kuri."

He turned to her.

"Leo and Piper need to think you are the one the enemy is trying to destroy for a little bit longer. I want them to protect you from Wyatt's obsession." He sat down on the floor and coughed.

"Chris!" said Kuri. "You're strong. Amazingly strong. All of you are amazing... I want to be strong too. If I can't be of any help to you, Chris...!" Light glowed between them as she takes his hand. "If I had the power," she said, "I would protect you."

Chris kissed her on the forehead and smiled. He looked at her. "I won't tell anyone." He walked outside into the pouring rain.

Chris leaned back. "Oh no, my mind is getting hazy..."

"This is an official weather warning," said the announcer on television. "There is worry of being hit by a large typhoon." The picture and sound faded into static.

_"The TV!?_" thought Chris. _"Is there an electric field?"_ He looked outside and saw a glowing saucer-shaped object. "What's that!? That light...!? Could it be, a UFO!?" He held his head. "It looks like that ball of fire that took away Phoebe and Paige..." He collapsed on the ground.

Xxx

Piper looked out the window. "What a storm!" she said. "I wonder what's causing this weather, since so many people have colds..."

"You're really in good health, Piper," said Leo. "Must be because you sleep so much."

Xxx

Kuri cradled Chris in her hands. "Piper?" she said into her headset. "Help! Chris is being attacked."

Pei stood in front of the glowing disk, with a group of demons behind her. "Letting loose on the wind the malignant virus from this saucer and infecting them," she said. "Soon the seizures should be reaching their peak as well." She faced the demons. "For everyone in this area, their life spans will not last much longer. The time has come for you to replace them. Go forth, demons! Infiltrate human society, and change this society to the society of the Dominion!" The demons assumed the form of humans.

"Such pain... I can't breathe!? Ugh...!?" Chris opened his eyes and saw his duplicate standing over him, its hands gripping his neck. "It's me!?" He reached for Kuri.

"I won't let them hurt you!" Kuri ran to him.

At the same time, Piper and Leo rushed to Chris's aid.

Chris lifted the duplicate over his head. "If you're going to become me, you'll have to be better than that!" He threw it against the wall, and it reverted to the form of a demon. He looked out the window at the flying saucer. "That disk!" He ran outside.

"Oh, you failed to die?" said Pei. "How dare you kill my pretty sisters. I am Pei, and I shall return it to you a hundredfold."

Chris made a crushing motion and Pei clutched her chest.

"You think you're so powerful..." Pei choked. "I'll show you! His power is greater!"

Pei held out her hands and the power reverberated back at Chris.

Chris floated up into the air, choking.

"Chris!" said Piper. A crowd of people attacked Piper and Leo. "The people are being manipulated!? Such power! That's not human power!" A man wrapped his hands around Piper's neck. "The ones who attacked Phoebe and Paige were like this, too!" she thinks. "This things are demons!"

She attacked the demons, freeing herself and Leo.

"Chris!?" Kuri said. Chris was still suspended in the air. "How dare you!" said Kuri.

"Heh heh," says Pei. "Ahahaha!"

Piper exploded Pei with her power.

Pei screamed as the light destroyed her.

Piper looked up. "Chris!? I can't see anything! Where is he!?" The glowing saucer rose into the sky. "The light is going away! No, it can't be! Chris!?"

Ahri looked down at her. "That Piper looks so small," he says. "Wyatt, too, is one to play a cruel game."

Kuri screamed as the saucer flies away. "CHRIS!"

Xxx

Kuri peered through the doorway. Piper was asleep in bed. She saw the Book of Shadows on it's stand.

Piper groggily opened her eyes. "Wh- who's there...?"

The room was empty. She looks over and saw the Book of Shadows missing. "The Book of Shadows! It's GONE!"

"Piper!?" called Leo. "What's going on!?"

"Leo!?" Piper said. "It was stolen! The Book of Shadows!"

"What!?"

"I bet it was Kuri," she said. "I'm going to catch her and take it back!"

Piper chased Kuri down.

Kuri turned around, alarmed. She held the Book of Shadows.

"I knew you stole it!" Piper said. "Give it back!"

Kuri clutched it against her chest.

"Come on, now!"

Moggle bounced on the ground between them.

A blast hit the ground, and they jump out of the way. "Oh, you're quick," said Ahri, appearing in the air. "As should be expected of the Fledgling and a Charmed One. But not quick enough to escape!" He raised his arm and a surge of power shot at the two.

"Leo!" Piper cried.

Leo jumped forward and carried Piper and Kuri away from the attack. He turned around and zapped Ahri, injuring her face.

Ahri held his hand to the cut. "You... injured me... I am Ahri, and now I'll show you the true power of my Fox Fire."

_"Oh no!" _thought Piper.

_"He'll defeat us!"_ thought Leo.

_**"Use your power. Only you can protect the two of you!"**_

_"I feel it,"_ Leo thought, as he watched Ahri gathering energy. _"Your help..."_

_**"Focus all your strength at him... Then shout!"**_

_"Who is that!?"_ he thought. _"The voice is familiar..."_ He held up his arms. _"My power... in my hands..."_

Energy fired at Ahri, knocking her back.

"Damn!" Ahri said. "It's wiping out my flames!" Ahri disappeared.

_"My power..."_ thought Leo. _"That voice..."_

"Kuri!" called Piper.

Leo held the girl.

"Kuri," Piper said. "Why did you take the Book of Shadows? Where were you running away to?"

Kuri looked up at Piper. "I know... I had to get the Book of Shadows... I can't use it... I learned that only the Book of the past could do it. Having the Book of the past and the Book of the future together is dangerous... It's dangerous, but with those two... With that power, I might be able to save it... So I came here." She held the Book of Shadows from her pocket.

Piper gasped. "The Book of the past... and the Book of the future!? Kuri, what are you saying!?"

"Save it, Piper! Save the future Earth... from Wyatt!"


	5. Dystopia

"Kuri... You... You came from the future!?"

"I crossed time," she says. "I came here from the future. I didn't believe it at first, but it's true. There was a sudden explosion... the Manor, and everyone... I want to save Chris—he's my fiance, and Wyatt's always been after him. But I don't know how to do it. I don't really know what happened..." She rests in Leo's arms.

"Take us to the future." Piper said.

"I-I can't..." Kuri said. "I p-promised Chris I wouldn't..."

"We are on your side." Leo patted her head.

"Let's go home." Piper said.

"I wanna go with Leo!" Kuri grinned.

Xxx

In the manor, Piper confronted Leo.

"Why didn't you make her take us to Wyatt?" Piper said. "To my sisters? To Chris?"

"Piper." Leo hugged her from behind. "We will get through this like we get through everything...together."

Kuri stood in Leo and Piper's bedroom, wearing one of Piper's nightgown's.

Kuri stands in Leo's bedroom, wearing one of his shirts.

"You can sleep in this bed," he says. She gets in it, and pulls the covers up. "Can I ask you something?" he says. "Did you come here alone? From the future, I mean."

She closed her eyes. "Nope, I came with Chris."

_"Just Chris.." _Leo thinks. _"She came to the past to protect Chris and Wyatt. Could they be linked?_"

"Kuri," he says. "If you want us to help you, you can't run away anymore. But you didn't run from your problem. You came here. That's great. You're strong."

Piper listens nervously from outside.

Leo comes out of the room.

"Hey... Do you mind if I stay here for a while longer?" Piper said.

"I guess you can," says Leo.

"I've never thought much about the future before," says Piper. "I can't even imagine what the world would be like..."

Leo goes into the kitchen and pours a glass of coffee.

Piper walks around the room, glancing at him occasionally. She picks up a calendar from a table. "It's almost your birthday, Leo. Right? August 3rd." She smiles. "What do you want? I'll get you anything you like!"

"What's come over you?" Leo asks.

"I just want to get you a present," says Piper.

_"Last spring I met Leo,"_ she thinks. _"And in the summer, I came to his place for the first time. And the bed where I slept... Is where Kuri is sleeping now._"

She feels Leo's arms around her. "Leo!?"

He holds her close. _"I didn't know she was feeling like this,"_ he thinks.

"I'm worried..." Piper says. "I don't want to lose you, Leo."

He hugs her tightly. "I don't want to lose you either, Piper. I want to be with you, always." He rests her down on the floor and lays over her. "I want to protect you." He presses his lips to hers. She wraps her arms around him...

Xxx

Kuri was dreaming of a warning from the Elders long ago.

"Kuri." Elder said. "You must never travel through time. Time is controlled by a solitary figure and entry is not allowed."

Kuri looked up at the Elder, her child eyes wide.

"Time is the last and final taboo."

Xxx

Kuri woke.

_They offered their help. I can't run away again. _

She stares through the window at the rising sun.

Piper opens the door to the room. She walks in, wearing Leo's shirt over her dress. "Kuri?"

"I'm going to the future," she says. "Piper, Leo. Come with me."

Xxx

Night fell over the park. Piper and Leo stood outside with Kuri, who holds up the key from her necklace. She reveals to the others that they key is a 'space-time key' used to time travel and it is how she came from the future.

"Fledgling," said the goddess. She holds an ornate staff. Her dark hair flows back over her dark skin. "The highway of time isn't allowed. Using it, or even knowing about it is strongly forbidden."

_"Piper and the others may not be able to go to the future," _thinks Kuri.

"Don't let go of my hand," she says.

She raises her key into the air. "Tempus Custos! Dilacerant caelum et aperire ianuam spatii-temporis ad me voca me cum vera Dei omnipotentis dei nomine temporis tempus custos pater? Chronon? Indica mihi iter luminis"

A blinding vortex of light flashes in the sky above her. Piper and Leo all exclaim over the brightness and the overwhelming, crushing pressure around them from the vortex.

Kuri is drawn by the vortex. Piper grabs onto her arms. "Kuri!?" Her grasp begins to slip, and Kuri flies into the light. "Oh no!" cries Piper. "Kuri!?" The wind roars around her. "Kuri!?"

Xxx

At the same moment, Wyatt realized that the time vortex has been opened by someone without using the black crystal. They know it is Kuri and that she has brought with her the remaining members of his family.

Xar appears. "Wyatt. The time has come. Now, destroy the, the successor to the time power, and the life of Chris!"

"Wyatt," Ahri said. "I will present the beautiful fledgling to you. Come: Kira and Akira!"

"We will take the girl for you, Wyatt!" The two said.

Xxx

Piper saw a large wooden door surrounded in mist. "Is that... the Gate!?"

"Stop!" a voice called. "From here is the Otherworld. You cannot proceed." The woman stepped forward. She carried a long staff resembling a key. She wore the last outfit Piper had seen her in—it was her mother. "I am the watcher of the space-time door, the guardian of the underworld. And I will eliminate those who violate the law."

Piper gasped. "Mother!?"

She held her staff out and shouted, "Mortuus Clamor!"

Piper cried out in pain as wind whipped sharply across her skin.

"Witch," Patty said. "No matter who you are, I cannot allow you to break the law. My mission must be to destroy you." She raised her staff again.

"Wait!"

She turned around and saw Kuri running quickly toward her.

"You've got it wrong!" said Kuri. "I brought her here! Don't kill her!"

Patty lowered the staff. "As you wish Fledgling."

"She is not your mother, Piper." Leo said. "Her name is Chronos, or rather that is her title as the deity of Space-Time. Chronos chooses her appearance. She does this so trespassers drop their guard."

"Who is this Chronos? Why did I not see her before?" Piper asked.

"Chronos only exists at this Gate. This is the Gate that leads to the Otherworld." Kuri said.

Chronos smiled as she watched them. "Your family has had me here since long ago. Now go. The door has opened." She motioned toward the door.

Kuri held onto Piper arm. "This is it, Piper."

"Wait," said Piper. "What about you, Mo—Chronos?"

"I cannot leave here," Chronos said. "Witch, please protect our Fledling."

Kuri, Piper, and Leo stared at the light shining through the large doorway. "On the other side... The Other World..." They walked through.

Xxx

_"This... is the future..."_ thinks Piper. _"Such a quiet city."_

"This doesn't feel right," Leo says. "It's too quiet. We should look a little closer."

Kuri holds onto Leo's arm, looking at the ground.

They see buildings devastated and torn down. "Everything's ruined..." A fog surrounds them as they walk further into the city.

"Why aren't there any people?" asks Leo. "Oh my god!" She sees decaying corpses scattered across the ground.

Leo looks out and sees a giant black column of stone in a clearing. "A black monument... What is that?"

Kuri hugs him tightly. "Kuri!? What's wrong? Is this painful for you?"

_**"Don't come any closer."**_

_"That voice again..."_ he thinks. _"Who is it?"_

"This place looks dangerous," he says.

"What on earth happened here?" asks Piper. "What is this? It just looks like some cluster of rocks..."

"There was an unbelievably huge explosion," Kuri says. "Afterwards, this was all that was left. In one moment, the flash of light leveled all these buildings. Since then, San Francisco has been veiled in mist. I don't know why I survived while everyone else... died... As time went by, their bodies deteriorated..."

"Was it the Dominion that attacked?" asks Piper.

"I don't know..." she says. "Come with me...to the Museum."

"The Museum!?" They approach the large manor before them. They disappear outside the wall, and reappear inside. But this is a trap. The two servants of Ahri appear. Akira multiplies and comments on what an honour it is to meet the Fledgling and the witch of legend, Piper Halliwell. He shoots electricity at the four of them creating a wall around them. Piper tried to freeze, and then explode him, but it wouldn't work. Akiral informs her that there is a magnetic field that prevents her power.

Ahri appears in the air. "So you've cornered them... In this lovely monument. These people from the past are no match for the power of the Kurozuisho. Behind me is the real palace. It was blown away."

"That's a lie!" yells Kuri. "Chris is waiting for me in there! It can't be destroyed. And you can't defeat us! Y-You're supposed to be my sister!"

"You're sure a brat," Ahri says. She raises the crystal barrier higher around them. "Siblings means nothing. Just look at Wyatt and Chris!"

Piper's eyes widened. Chris was her son!

"Such a sad end... Kira and Akiral will make a chemical reaction causing an explosion, and you'll all be blown to bits."

Leo hears the voice in his head. _**"Listen! It's not real crystal! Break it!" **_He raises his arms and smashes through the crystal. "Get down!" He grabs the others and drops to the floor. "Get down!"

The crystal barrier explodes around them.

"No!" says Kira. "It didn't work right!"

"Now!" yelled Leo. He fired lightning from his hands.

The attacks shot at Kira and Akiral, and they're destroyed in a burst of light. Ahri leaves.

Leo looks back. "The voice..." he thinks. "Who is it? This museum...it looks like..."

"Is this the Manor?" asks Piper.

Kuri runs to the front of the manor, where a large door appears. They walk inside.

There was a memorial to the deceased Charmed Ones, and Leo, and an order to find and annihilate Chris.

Suddenly a white light of orbs appeared and Chris was standing, smiling.

"I did make you a promise, Kuri."

Shocked, Piper and Leo stared at Chris.

"I'm sorry, Mom and Dad." Chris said. "This is a future I never wanted you to have to see."


	6. Stolen

Kuri stepped forward. "Chris...!?" She ran to Chris and hugged him.

"He called us Mom and Dad!?" said Piper..

"Chris is our son?" Leo said.

"You're safe," Chris said.. "Your journey to the past was dangerous, but your judgment was fit for a warrior, Kuri."

"Chris..." Kuri said.

He turns to the others. "I'm glad you've come to the future to visit our home. There's been a terrible battle. I wouldn't want you to see this future. I wanted to meet you, but... not this way." He turned around and started to walk around the room. "It's possible there was a misunderstanding with Wyatt, so I was surprised when it happened."

"Come on, Kuri," said Chris. "Have you properly introduced yourself?"

"My name is Kurisuta Hikawa Watanabe, heiress to the Watanabe clan of Wiccan Arts," Kuri said. "I am fiancée to Chris Halliwell and soon to be his bride and future of the Halliwell dynasty."

Chris grinned. "I taught her that."

"So you are our son?" Piper said. "And Kuri is your fiancée?"

"Looks that way." Leo said.

"Is that the Mystical Silver Crystal encasing the queen?" asks Luna. "Why is she like that? King, what happened to her? Is she sleeping? Or... is she..."

There was an explosion outside.

"Piper! Leo! Stay here! I will protect my family!" Kuri shouted and ran outside to face Ahri once more.

Ahri appears in the air above her. "Well, well. Seems you're defenseless. What happened to your beloved Chris?'

"I will protect him! I will stop you and save the Halliwell family!" Kuri snapped.

Kuri felt two hands wrap around her neck from behind. Ahri laughs as the hands choked the girl. They raised her into the air. "Well, duck. You have the blood of ancient magic. Show me your power."

Kuri tried to breathe.

"Kuri!" called Chris. He rushed toward her, followed by Piper and Leo.

He used his powers and Ahri let go of Kuri.

"Why?" Kuri said. "Why am I the only one who can't use my power!?"

Wyatt appears in the air behind her. "They blew away Ahri..."

Xar appeared beside him. "But, I don't think it was done by the girl's power."

Kuri turns around and looked at them.

"I hope you're pleased with your future, Mother and Father. Soon, things will be very different."

"Wyatt!" yelled Kuri. "What do you want!? What are you doing with this planet!? Where are the others? Tell me!"

"_It's_..." thinks Wyatt. "_Those eyes... From when... she was staring at me_..."

He held out his hands and activated his power.

Kuri gasps. "I can't move my body! I can't even move my eyes."

"Kuri!" Chris called. "Don't look into his eyes!"

Wyatt bound Kuri with energy and grabbed her. The two faded in black orbs.

Chris rushed forward. "KURI!"


	7. Lost

The air is filled with darkness.

"Where am I?"

Two people appear in the distance. A man with long blonde hair embraces a woman with red hair

"Wyatt?" The woman looks back. "Reiko?" Kuri runs toward them. "Wait!" The two people run away from her. "Where are you going? Don't leave me!"

Kuri opens her eyes. She sits up on the ground. "My head hurts... What happened to me...?" She sees herself wearing an elegant white dress. "What... What am I wearing!? My brooch!" She looks around for it and finds it on the floor next to her. She stands up. "Where is this?" She sees the image of a woman being projected above a stone pedestal. "Is that me?" She walks up to it.

"I find that hologram pleasing."

Kuri turns around and sees Wyatt.

"I'm glad you've come to the castle of Dominion, Kuri, my Queen. That is a more suitable name for you. I am Wyatt, of the Dominion. I want to talk with you. Have a seat." He motions with his hand and Kuri falls back onto a chair. He sits on a stone pedestal. "My attack fully used my dark powers. You woke up quickly. As expected, your body is influenced by good magic. But, this castle might be tough on that body."

"Oh no..." Kuri thinks. "This... is Dominion?" She looks at the man. "You're the one who attacked the Manor! Wyatt!"

"Yes," he says. "I wanted to show you that good magic isn't the only thing that carries immense strength. The fantasy world of long life and infinite power... Our planet Earth... We didn't like it." Wyatt stands with Reiko. They stare at the sparkling Manor.

Xar appears.

"Young traitors," he says. "If you desire power, go to the Dominion Castle in the Underworld. If you want to have everything... Gain the Dark Power."

"We took the Dark Power and put it to use," Wyatt continues. "The planet turned into a planet of death. It had power far beyond our expectations. We were fed up with the influence of good magic. We wanted nothing to do with that Earth. We would create a new Earth. To the past, before the good magic's influence started. We went to the past. We would rewrite history. That is our magnificent Replay operation. The recreation of history."

Kuri gasps. "The recreation of history!?"

"Long life and peace are deceptive. With good magic, the people don't age. That's blasphemy toward god. Their bodies must die. We will repeat the fight of the past, and return to our correct history."

"You're crazy!" Kuri says. "Go to the past and start history over again!? That's insane!"

"All time and space is merely energy," says Wyatt. "The all-powerful Dominion of Dark Power. If we control the still unknown power of the Underworld we will be able to take all the dimensions of the universe. That good magic came first means nothing. This has a larger power. And that beautiful world will be ours."

A large explosion blasts in the city. Toxic gas fills the air. People on the streets begin to choke. They fall to the ground, coughing. A young woman cries.

"You noisy brat!"

Two hands wrap around the woman's neck. The skin on her body dissolves.

Kuri rushes out. "Reiko!?"

"I saw her then. A woman like I couldn't even have dreamed of. She lived in the manor, and so I had never seen her before. An ultimate power. Kuri Hikawa. Such a beautiful queen. But she despised me. She thought I wasn't even human. Her eyes rejected me."

Kuri stares defiantly at Wyatt.

A mark on his forehead glows. A beam of light shoots at her

She disappears from his view

"That was the first time I saw that terrible power. The power of that woman. Then you disappeared. Since then, I haven't been able to forget those eyes. I wanted to meet her again, and make her kneel before me. And I got her. In any form, at last, I have her." He approaches Kuri and holds her head. "Those eyes. The beautiful ultimate power."

Kuri's eyes widen as he kisses her deeply. She shoves him away. "No!" She attempted to orb.

Wyatt laughs as nothing happens.

"I can't transport!?"

"This part of the Underworld is imbued with the energy of the Dark Power," says Reiko. "It absorbs all kinds of power, and turns them into nothingness. Even the power of good magic. You are free to wander around the palace. Sister, this is your eternal resting place. Ahaha!"

"They're all crazy!" Kuri thinks. "They aren't human... They're demons!"

Xxx

Chris's head jerks back.

"Chris?" Piper looks at him.

He looks around. "...It's nothing." He turns back to the large viewscreen with Leo and Piper. "Dominion has disappeared from the Underworld again. But even though we can't see it, it's still releasing strong negative energy."

"It disappeared..." says Leo. "The Dark Power is distorting space?"

Chris types into the computer. "There's radiation from line X... The orbit of Dominion is sucking in gases and light. It's just like a black hole."

"A black hole..." says Chris. "The end of a star. Dominion is a planet of unstable growth. But, still, like a black hole, it takes in surrounding gases and light while it grows. Since the Dominion captured that part of the Underworld, its activity has been rapidly increasing. It's dangerous."

"Chris!" Leo says. "Kuri, and Prue, Phoebe, and Paige are on that planet! We have to save them at once!"

"I know," he says. "We have to find a way to get there. The Dark Power draws and distorts all the energy around it. Such a terrible stone... The polar opposite of Good Magic. A horrible planet... Dominion."

"We can only rescue them with the power of Good Magic," says Piper. "But without Kuri, we can't use it here in the future. What can we do?"

"Reiko," Leo says. "Since Reiko is the sister of Kuri, she should be able to use the magic. She carries the blood of the Watanabe, so she must..."

Chris looks down. "Reiko has no power. How old do you think she is? She may not look it, but she's nine hundred years old."

"Nine hundred!?"

"Yes... One day, she suddenly just stopped growing. She never acquired any power, or the ability to transform. She was born as a new child of Earth, carrying the blood of the Watanabe. We don't fully understand her."

"But if Reiko doesn't carry any power," Piper says, "and she's supposed to be Kuri's partner..."

"No," says Chris. "It will definitely awaken! It will be her mission to protect this world alongside her sister. The way you three once did."

"Chris," says Piper. "How long has this dispute with the Dominion been going on? When did they first appear?"

"Once... years ago... In Earth's most beautiful and peaceful San Francisco. He brought crime and slaughter. The leader appeared... The insane ruler, Xar. A black crescent moon mark adorned his forehead. The defender of the until-then quiet world of Good Magic, Kuri, trained by the Charmed Ones, rose up against him. She captured him and banished him to Dominion, a dark region of the Underworld. Then she blocked the region off. Peace soon returned, and in time people forgot. Then the traitors appeared and declared themselves the Dominion. They said they would kill the Charmed Legacy."

"The same black moon mark on their foreheads..." says Leo. "Are they the descendants of Xar?"

"They don't have the system of long life. Xar was buried centuries before, so we don't know whether they are or not..."

Chris sees Kuri's pendant lying on the floor. He picks it up. "It's cracked..." he thinks as he looks at it. He closes his eyes and looks down. "I once gave this to her... The pendant... The mark of the queen...! I swore that I'd protect her. Kuri! I will rescue you! Kuri!"

xxx

"Chris!?" Kuri sits up in her bed. "Must have imagined it... Chris... Piper...Leo... I'm too far away for their voices to reach me. I'm scared... I can't even transform. I'm really alone..." Tears streak from her eyes. "Someone besides Chris kissed me. Oh, Chris... I might never see you again... When I was fighting, I was only worried about Reiko and Chris. I wasn't paying attention... And now I could be dying. Damnit, Kuri, open your eyes. But, now... It's too late... I can't transform or use my power. What about my mission... Will somebody tell me what to do? I don't want to die here!"

"Kuri, remember..." Kuri sees an image of her mother, Atsuko. "The Good Magic depends on your spirit."

"Did my heart make that illusion...?" Kuri thinks. "I had no confidence. I forgot my believing heart. Is that why I couldn't use my power? "I'm the next in the Charmed Line. Kuri. I will protect Earth, and everyone!"

"Save me sister!" Reiko said in her mind

"I want to give you my strength," said Chris in her mind.

"Kuri!" the other Halliwells say in her mind. "Kuri!"

"Kuri... I'm always thinking of you." Chris said in her mind.

"I'm not alone," Kuri says. "I'm not alone. Believe, Kuri, in your power. I have to act now. I must find Prue, Phoebe and Paige. They have to be on Dominion. Prue! Phoebe! Paige!"

Prue, Phoebe, and Paige lay in darkness. They slowly opened their eyes. Sits up, holding her head, and calls out Kuri's name. Slowly they all awake and realize that they have no power. Wondering where they are, they are shocked and disgusted to find themselves surrounded by a pile of rotting corpses. They look around and see rocks lining the walls, all in darkness.

"Are we in a cave?" says Phoebe. "How did we get here?"

"Let's get out of here," Paige says, "and talk later. I heard Kuri's voice inside my head."

"I heard it too," says Prue. "Is she nearby!?"

They all tried to use their powers, and Paige tried to orb them out, but nothing happened.

"We have no powers!?"

The eyes in one of the corpses begin to glow. Gas fills the room.

"What the-!?" says Paige. "Intense strength... It's taking my power!"

The girls collapse on the ground.

Paige gasps as she slips out of consciousness. "Kuri!"

Kuri's head jerks up. "Prue, Phoebe, Paige!? Did I just get some reaction from them!?"

Xar laughs. "Heh heh... Phoebe, Prue, and Paige. I no longer have any use for you. In that stone prison, the Room of Darkness, you will shrivel up and rot away." His eyes glow brightly. The face of Reiko appears in his crystal ball.

Reiko wanders through the streets. "I thought Wyatt loved me..."

"She has a strong heart, and amazing friends, and she carries a matchless power." Reiko mused about her sister.

"I don't have any power... Even though I'm her sister."

She remembered a time when she was teased.

Xxx

"She doesn't have the power of a Charmed One!"

"She's going to be short forever!"

"She's nothing like her sister."

"Hey!" the boy calls. "Come on, show me your power! Like Kuri!"

Reiko runs away, crying.

"But I don't even look like my sister. I'll never be a lady like her. I can't be that good... My wondrous sister. She's most important to Wyatt."

"Don't you know?" says the kid. "You're not Kuri's real sister. That's what everyone says."

"You're a fake Charmed One!"

"No!" she cries. "I'm Kuri's real sister!"

"Then how come she never takes care of you?"

She looks down. "My sister's busy..."

"If you're Charmed, then you can use Good Magic. Hmph. I bet you've never even seen the Book! Why don't you show it to us. Otherwise, you're just a liar like I thought."

Reiko peers into the room. The Book of Shadows sits in a glass case in the center of the room. She picks up a hovercam and throws it at the case. The glass shatters. She holds the crystal. "This... is Good Magic."

"Reiko?"

Reiko rushes behind the wall.

Kuri sees the shattered glass. She gasps as she notices the Book missing. "Reiko!?"

Reiko cowers in fear. A noise sounds in the distance outside the palace. A storm blows through the air. Reiko gets up. "What? What's happening? Sister!? Sister, where are you!?"

A large explosion blasts in the city. Toxic gas fills the air. People on the streets begin to choke. They fall to the ground, coughing. A young woman cries.

Kuri rushes out of the palace. "Reiko!?"

Reiko runs up and sees Kuri disappear. She gasps. "Sister!"

"It's my fault," she says, tears in her eyes. "If I hadn't taken the Book, Sister would..."

"Grams..." Reiko holds the ball. "I'll go to her. She's my only friend."

She walks through the halls of the palace. "Deep in the palace... The very deepest part... At the end of the deepest hallway... I found the door. It opened to my touch. It was so light..."

Reiko comes upon a large door. She pushes on the door, and it slides open.

Grams stands inside, holding a long staff. She kneels down. "Greetings, Reiko."

"You know me?" Reiko asks.

"Only kindred of the Halliwell Line can come to this place. I'm your Grams. I am the guardian of this door. You and Kuri are two peas in a pod. Surely, you'll become a beautiful lady too."

"She was the first one besides my sister to say that."

"Whenever you're sad, say 'Abracadabra.' That magic word will make you happy."

"Abracadabra?" says Reiko.

"Pon!" Grams points her staff out and flowers appear from nowhere, filling the air.

"Wow! That's great!" She looks at the staff. "Grams, what is that?"

"It's my Time Key," she says.

While Reiko wanders the streets remembering these thinks, Chris has gone to see Grams, in search of Reiko.

"I thought for sure she'd come here," says Chris.

"Don't worry, Chris," says Grams. "She'll turn up. The princess will be all right. Besides, Moggle is with her."

"I suppose. Grams, Kuri has also been taken by the enemies. The situation is very grave. Please lend your strength to Leo and Piper. I'm depending on you."

"Yes, Chris." She smiles. "Of course."

Reiko watches the two in the distance. "Grams?" she thinks. "This is the first time I've seen her looking so happy. The Grams I know always looked a little depressed."

Grams smiles. "This is the first time you've come here to visit me."

"She only smiled around me..." She looks down. "Now there's nowhere for me to go..." The key on her necklace drops to the ground.

Grams turns around as the king leaves. "Reiko?" She picks up the key. "This is... the space-time key I gave to Reiko!? Oh no! Reiko!"

Reiko runs through the black space, with Moggle following close behind her. "I've gone so far... Where am I? It's dark, and cold... I'm always running through time and space... This is scary. I should go back." She feels her neck, where the silver crystal hangs alone. "The key... It's gone!? Where did I lose it!?"

A dark, cloaked figure appears before her, sitting behind a crystal ball. "Well..." he says. "Look who's come all the way out here... Seems you're lost."

"Who are you?" Reiko asks.

"The cloaked spirit of darkness... Without saying farewell to your world, you can't come here to the end of the earth. Awaken your knowledge!"

A glowing crescent mark appears on Reiko's forehead.

"I am what you have been seeking... I need you... Come with me." He holds out his hand. "Come..." She slowly reaches for it. "Take my hand, and come with me."

The key begins to glow in Grams' hands. "Reiko!?" she calls.

Reiko takes Xar's hand. A blinding burst of light flashes in the darkness.


	8. Storm

Grams stares in horror. "That storm...!? I have to stand guard. I must call for order! Nothing like this has happened before. Chaos is storming... Reiko!? Something's happened to Reiko! I can feel... danger... danger... Chris!" She falls to the ground. The key rod hits the floor next to her.

Leo, Piper and Chris are in the manor. Chris briefly sees a vision of the sleeping Kuri. "What...!?" he thinks. "I felt something in my chest."

Leo looks up from the book in his hands. "Chris?"

"I'm going to see Grams," he says. "I have a bad feeling."

Leo feels a sensation. "Oh no!" he thinks. "Something's happened to Reiko!" "I'll go with you, Chris," he calls.

"Wait for me!" says Piper.

"You stay here, Piper," Chris says. "We'll be back soon."

She watches the twomen leave. "Oh, jeez. I never get to do anything! Man... This isn't fair!"

"Look," calls Piper. "Look, I've found something. It's a file on the incident in question." She read from the screen: "'Xar. Among the highest class of demons of the past Triad. Has these special abilities: death hands and evil vision.' According to the records, he destroyed San Francisco all by himself. He made it like a city of crime. He brought it to ruin. It was a terrible time. The enemy was human, but with his special powers, the Charmed Ones couldn't kill him. So they banished him to the most distant planet of the solar system. He was sent to the cursed depth of the Underworld, Nemesis. From then on, nobody was allowed to approach that planet."

"The constant disasters..." Piper says. "The fights we lost... They were all caused by that cursed Underworld, Nemesis."

Xxx

Leo approaches the space-time door. Strong winds blow through the air. He sees the fallen guardian. "Grams!?" He runs over to her. "Are you all right?"

"Leo," says Chris. "This storm... What happened!?"

"Leo," Grams says. "Reiko... She dropped her key. I saw her vanish in the distance."

"Reiko!?" Chris thinks.

"This storm came from the direction she was in. Something happened to her. For a moment, I felt a strong reaction... She went through some kind of change. The change created this storm in space-time."

"Reiko vanished on the other side of this storm..." says Chris. He runs off into the storm.

"Chris!?" Grams calls. "Stop! With the key gone, you shouldn't go there! Come back! Chris!"

"Reiko!" he yells.

Xxx

"Was that really them?" Kuri thinks. "Prue... Phoebe... Paige... I'm sure I felt something from them. But in a moment, it was gone. I feel something evil..." She wanders around the palace. "The castle is like a maze... I walk around and around, and everywhere looks the same. Where are they!? Where? They have to be in this castle. What am I going to do..." She leans against a wall, next to a door. "I've only been walking for a little while, but I'm getting so weak..." She hears voices coming from the other side of the door. "People talking...?"

"What's wrong with our prince?" asks Asmodeus. "And where he put the future Ultimate Power? We should put the place to good use. It's full of the power of the Darkness. Bodies don't last long in there. Are the three soldiers still alive?"

"We only captured them to lure in Kuri," says Beliel. "We no longer need them. We'll leave them in the Room of Darkness, where they'll just rot away.

"They're alive!?" Kuri thinks. "The Room of Darkness!? They took the others... to get me!?"

"Nobody wants to get near that underground prison," says Beliel.

"I know..." says Asmodeus. "It has no doorways. Its inhabitants ceased to be people of this world long ago... All that remains are gruesome corpses. Anything can happen in there. That place is most unpleasant. We should deal with it quickly. What are you afraid of? I don't know what happened in the past, but the tales say the prison was used."

"This planet is dangerous," Beliel says. "It feels like its intentions are changing. We can control here, but... We might only be pawns..."

Kuri lies on the floor. "They're in the underground prison... The Room of Darkness..." She drifts off to sleep.

Wyatt enters the room and picks her up in his arms.

Wyatt sets her down on a bed.

"Chris..." she mumbles.

"Chris!?" Wyatt slaps her across the face. He stares at his hand in shock.

Kuri sits up, holding her hand out glowing with power. "Don't touch me...!"

"Hold yourself together, Kuri," she thinks. "If you ever want to see him again, you can't die here!"

"Where are my friends!?" she says. "Where's the underground prison!?"

"They're pretty," says Wyatt. "But they're no longer alive."

"They are alive!" Kuri shouts. "I'll find them!" She runs away.

Beliel stands outside in a circle of stone pillars. In the center is a glowing black beam of light, rising into the sky. "Veneti. Aquatiki." Two amorphous figures appear in the black pillar of light. They address him. "Beliel."

"You have been using large amounts of energy to make finished droids," he says. "The droids are good. Your plans have never failed us."

Kuri rushes out of the castle and stops as she sees Beliel standing before the stream of light. "What is that...!?"

Beliel turns around. "Hello, future Ultimate Power. The beautiful ruler... You've come to the core of Nemesis, the reactor of the Darkness."

"The Darkness reactor!?"

"This reactor is the only release of the power coming from the inside of the Underworld. You, too, have come from here to this planet. This is where we sent off the droids to the past, for our project."

Kuri gasps. "Their project to change history..." she thinks.

"Breathtaking, isn't it? The power of the Underworld. But it's like we're sitting on dynamite. It's growing... Upsetting the balance of this planet. It's dangerous. My brothers don't understand. Time travel, and making droids, takes huge amounts of energy. We're putting a lot of strain on the fusion reactor, using all that energy. We don't know what kind of effect that has. This planet is like my brother. He's ruinous. His plans always went wrong. He put the Evil Black Crystal into Earth, and made it a planet of death. That wasn't part of the plan. I'd like to let you go... Then he appeared before us. The Xar. He guided us. I wonder if that's what he came to do. On this cursed planet, it takes in light and energy, and turns it into negative energy. That stone distorts time and space..."

"The time when we will take everything is coming," Wyatt says.

"That's correct," says the Xar. "Not just that beautiful planet, but the entire universe will be ours. The only possible obstacle is the one with the Ultimate Power. That is the only thing that can equal the power of our Darkness. Crush it! Erase it from that world!"

"The Ultimate Power... I want to see it. Something that carries that much power. If I attack the manor, Kuri will surely show up with it!"

"Wyatt?" calls Beliel.

"We haven't seen the full power of the Darkness yet. This would be a fine opportunity to test it."

Kuri gasps. She fingers her pendant in her hands.

"My comrade was taken over... By this planet, and the Darkness. Now no one can stop him. We will proceed with the Replay operation, to the Earth of the past. We'll start to change the path of history. Then when we warp back to the 30th century, disturbances will start to occur. We're in danger... Us. This world, Nemesis. Earth. Everything." He looks up at Kuri. "You won't repeat this to anyone."

"Repeat this...? Me? What do you mean!?"

"Veneti. Aquatiki." The two spirits swirl around Kuri. She looks at them in surprise. They throw her back, and she crashes to the grou

Beliel bends down over her, and places his hands around her neck.

"The truth will be that the unbeatable soldier Kuri died. Heh heh... From here, we'll go to the Earth of the past, and recreate history. We'll return to a new future. We don't know what'll become of the earth or this planet! Or you! It's your fault my brother's acting strangely. It's your fault everything's gone wrong!" He takes a large, sharp black crystal. "You awful woman! The existence of you and your Ultimate Power have upset history." He holds the dark magic high above his head. "Die!"

"An awful woman!?" Kuri thinks. "Me!?" Her hand clutches the pendant at her side. "It's all the fault of my existence!?"

"What!?" Beliel says. "That light...!"

Wyatt and Asmodeus turn around.

"Kuri!?" calls Leo.

"This...!" says the Xar. "This light is running through the division of space-time! This light's so strong!"

"That's right, Xar. This is surely the Ultimate Power." A shadowy woman with two ponytails falling from pointed balls of hair stands behind him. "If you leave Nemesis, I'm going with you."

Kuri stands up, holding her glowing brooch. The two spirits scream and they dissipate into nothingness. "I don't believe it," she says. "The power it had lost! If I do it now, here!"

"This reactor is the only release of the power coming from the inside of this planet."

"I can use my power!" Kuri blasted back the other members of the Dominion.

"She used her power!?" says Wyatt. "Damnit!"

Kuri senses her friends nearby. "Where are they...?" She feels around on the floor. "Where is the Room of Darkness? Deep, deep... At the bottom... The very bottom. There they are!" The three are unconscious on the floor of the cavern. "Prue! Phoebe! Paige! Wake up!" She presses her hand to the ground. "Wake up!" The ground rips apart before her.

The girls open their eyes. "Kuri!?" They look around. "Kuri!? Where are you!?"

"Prue!" she calls. "Phoebe! Paige!"

They get up. "Her power reached down here. Kuri's power! What happened!?"

The eyes on a corpse begin to glow, again filling the room with gas.

"Kuri!" calls Prue. "Where are you!? We can't use our power here!"

Phoebe moans, and sways to the side. Paige catches her. "Stay with us, Phoebe!"

"You can use your power!" Kuri tells them. "I'll help you. Do it! Now!"

"The Power of Three will set us free!"

"The Power of Three will set us free!"

"The Power of Three will set us free!"

The three Charmed Ones burst above ground, joining Kuri.

"Kuri!?" Piper says on Earth. "Prue! Phoebe! Paige!"

"I don't believe it," says Asmodeus.

"They have the kind of power to do this..." Wyatt says. "Xar!"

The hooded figure appears. "I'm here, Wyatt. I am here. Heh heh..." Blackness begins to grow out behind him.

"What the-!?" Asmodeus says. "That massive black shadow!? Xar!?"

"Heh heh... That Ultimate Power has awesome power. It crosses time and space. I can use it to increase the negative energy, and free the power of the Darkness."

"Amazing power," says Wyatt. "Everyone's after it. That's sure to cause fighting and misfortune."

"No!" says Kuri. "The Ultimate Power protects peace! It brings love and tranquility! I won't accept your distorted wisdom, and your evil plots! There will be no fighting. Everyone will live in peace! Open your eyes! You're misusing the power you have. The way you're using it is wrong!"

The image of the different Halliwell women, the whole line, shines behind her.

"Kuri!?" the others say. "No... That's... the ancestors?"

"Love and tranquility is a fantasy," Wyatt says. "Since you have the Charmed Power, you cause hate and delusions. That Power is the source of all misfortune. Isn't that right, Xar?"

"Certainly..." the Xar says. His eyes shine out from under his hood. "Heh heh... It brings misfortune. All the power hidden in that stone... I will take that power. I won't be swayed by your words. Wyatt! Kill them!"

"You won't beat us!" says Kuri.

The castle begins to shake. Stone crumbles from the walls and ceiling. Pillars collapse.

Asmodeus looks around. "Oh- If I stay here, I'll die!" He gets up and starts to get out.

"Asmodeus?" calls Beliel.

"Running away!?" says the Xar.

Asmodeus turns around. "I don't want to die here, like a dog."

The shadowy woman appears through the darkness behind the Xar. "Coward."

Asmodeus gasps. "What!? Who's that!? That black shadow... You're not going to convince me! What have you been using us for all this time? Show me who you really are, Xar!"

"You damn fool." A long arm snakes out from the Xar, grabbing Asmodeus around the neck.

"Wyatt!" Asmodeus calls.

Asmodeus screams as his body catches fire. His skin burns off, followed by his bones.

The shadowed woman chuckles as she fades away.

"Everyone!" says Kuri. "Gather your strength! We've got to get out of here."

"Kuri!" Phoebe says. "That's impossible! How could we!?"

"Grams!" Kuri holds up a glowing key. "I call on all my power! Grams! Show us the way!"

Wyatt's eyes glow, along with the mark on his forehead. "You won't get away from me!"

The girls see a flash of light as they vanish from the Underworld.

Wyatt gasps.

"Wyatt!" Beliel calls from the shaking castle.

It crumbles to the ground.

"Looks like Kuri has escaped from this planet," says the Xar. "That's frightful power..." The woman stands behind him. He watches Leo in his crystal ball. "But, together with the Ultimate Power, you'll be back here again. Heh heh heh..." The woman smiles.

Xxx

"Reiko!" Chris calls as he runs through the storm in the land between time and space. "Reiko! Where are you!? I'm here! Answer me! Reiko!"

He clutches his matching pendant. "Kuri... Lend me strength. Reiko, where are you!? Reiko...! Kuri...!"

"This way... This way..." The shadowed woman appears before him, a black moon on her forehead. "Hey, here I am." She holds out her hand. "Come on, this way..." The moon rod glows as he takes her hand.

Leo, Grams, and Piper stare into the darkness.

"Kuri!" Piper calls.

Grams's rod glows.

"Grams!"

Kuri, Phoebe, Prue, and Paige appear.

"Piper!"

"Kuri! Prue! Phoebe! Paige!"

"Piper!" Kuri says. "The ancestors gave me amazing power! It helped us get back!"

"You're here!" Piper says.

"The ancestor's power...!?" says the king.

Kuri feels the power of the pendant. "Chris and... Reiko... Where are they!?"

"Kuri," says Grams. "Reiko disappeared... Beyond time and space..." Kuri's face pales. "Then Chris went after her, into the space-time storm..."


	9. Queen

"After Reiko... Chris... went into the space-time storm...!" Kuri stares ahead blankly. "I'm going after him! I'm going into the space-time storm too!"

"Kuri!?" Grams says. "No! It's too dangerous! You can't even tell where you're going!"

"If he went, I'm following him! I'm going to get him back! Chris!"

"We don't know where he went, or how far he's gotten," Grams says. "Dark holes in time and space can open up anywhere. It's impossible to find anything in this storm!"

"I'm going, Grams."

The wind blows heavily.

"No matter how far you go," says Prue, "it looks like everywhere's the same." She looks forward at a wave in the distance. "Where does this way lead?"

"I don't know," says Grams. "Nobody's gone through there before. It's not allowed. It goes deep into space-time. From here, it's much darker, and the storm is stronger. It supposedly sucks in everything, and makes it vanish. Here, if you want to know the point you're at, you must have a space-time key. Without one, in this place beyond the flow of time, you'll be left to wander aimlessly forever... That shockwave, and storm... I feel the Fledgling may have run into something. It pulled her along somewhere..."

"Well," says Paige. "That must be where Chris went!"

"Then they're not together..." says Kuri.

"No," says Phoebe. "He has a strong sense of responsibility. He keeps his promises. He's definitely with Reiko."

"Kuri," says Piper. "Do you know why Reiko's so important to him? It's because Reiko is your sister. That's what he's thinking about. He went after her because we're with you. That sister of yours is so important to him. He's doing everything he can to protect her."

"I know..." Kuri says. "If only he thought of me like that... I want to be with him... Why is this happening? Finally... I thought I could finally be with him... But we've been torn apart again..."

A swirl appears in the air.

"What..." says Grams. "I'm getting some reaction. Who's there!?" In a flash of light, a black ball appears. "Moggle!?" Static fills its eyes, and it beeps erratically. Grams picks it up. "It's broken."

"Reiko must have sent it here," says Prue.

"She takes Moggle with her everywhere," says Grams. "What's happened? Fledgling!? Where are you!?"

Kuri suddenly loses consciousness and falls over.

"Kuri!?"

Xxx

Wyatt and Beliel lie on the ground in total darkness. Wyatt sits up. "Where am I?"

"Uhh..." moans Beliel. "My friend..." Beliel looks around and sees that they're in a black cavern, with rocky walls. "Oh no... The underground prison?"

He hears a voice. "This is at the foot of the Darkness's reactor. It was dangerous above ground, so you were brought here." The woman with red hair appears in the shadows in a black dress. "The reactor was beginning to meltdown."

"It what?"

"The power of the Ultimate Power triggered it, speeding up the fusion reactions. So with the crystal, and the recent explosion, fires started on the planet's surface with the fusion reactions. Unbelievable energy was released. It's because of you, Beliel. You were using the reactor to get the power of the Darkness, and that brought about the reactions. The planet grew. Now, this planet Dominion is matchless."

Wyatt looks at her forehead. "The Dominion mark... Who are you?"

She smiles. "The Xar will tell you. Come, follow me." The woman leads them ahead, soaring through the darkness.

"Are we falling inside Dominion?" Beliel asks.

"The core is the heart of the fusion reactions, where it's dark, cold, and quiet. Twisted space created by the negative power of the Darkness. The end of space-time, from which the Xar rules."

They approach a glowing dark crystalline structure. "That will be your new castle, the Xar's Dark Castle."

"The Xar's castle..." thinks Wyatt. "Has he always been appearing from this twisted space...?" He looks at the woman, who resembles Kuri. "She looks like..."

"Just who are you?" he asks.

They set down on the ground. The Xar sits before them. "Welcome to our castle," he says.

"You've been hiding this place from us, Xar," says Wyatt.

"Prince Wyatt, Beliel, have you been introduced to my pretty Fledgling?"

"The Fledgling!?" Wyatt thinks. "It can't be! That's the Fledgling!? But how!?" he stammers. "That body...!"

"Pardon me," the woman says. "The Xar's will is absolute. This form has the true will. So instead of being misled, you can follow the right path. You should know that. Have you forgotten?"

"So... The Xar has been somewhere else... Xar! Who are you!? Show me your true form! What on earth are you planning to do!?"

The Xar's eyes glow from under his hood. Light shines out from his body, filling the room. Waves surround Wyatt and Beliel. "My will is absolute," he says. "You will do as I say. Carry out my intentions."

"Yes, Xar," they say. "We will carry out your intentions."

The Fledgling holds out a black earring. "Take this stronger earring of the Darkness, a mark of your sworn loyalty to Dominion, a symbol of the power of the Darkness."

A crystal floats in the Xar's hand. "The Ultimate Power. With the Fledgling, I have finally gotten it. But why isn't it sending out light? Where is the power it showed before!?"

"If you aren't the Ancestor," the Fledgling says, "you can't use it. That power belongs to Kuri."

"I see," says the Xar. "But the power from before... was from the crystal carried by the Kuri of the past. In which case, we will have to get the Charmed Ones and Kuri. We will get the two Ultimate Powers of the future and the past! You should be able to do that easily."

"I will, Xar," says the Fledgling. She brings his hand to her face. "I will present the two to you immediately. A simple task."

Wyatt crosses his arms. "the Manor is not easily penetrated. Besides, we don't even know if the power the Fledgling brought is the real thing. You trust her rather easily, Xar."

The woman looks angrily at him. "You'll see when I capture the Charmed Ones. I've put another Darkness monolith into the planet Earth. That will make Kuri herself appear, and she will kneel before me."

"If you do that," says Beliel, "the planet will be destroyed."

"It doesn't matter, if we get the two Ultimate Powers, and the bodies of the Charmed Ones and Kuri. I already have what I want." She gestures to the man in a tuxedo beside her. "The man I love, Wyatt." She hugs him tightly. "Prince Wyatt, Beliel, with that earring, you can transport freely. Prepare for the attack on Earth!"

"Look, Beliel!" says Wyatt. He looks up in the sky. "Dominion is glowing so brightly... It's such a huge planet."

The Fledgling stares into Wyatt's blue eyes. "I have you. Finally. Nobody can come between us. You'll be mine forever." She reaches up and kisses him deeply.

Xxx

Two people appear in the distance. A man with blonde hair embraces a woman with red hair.

"Wyatt?"

The woman looks back.

"Reiko?"

Kuri stares ahead. "Darkness everywhere... Where is that?"

Xxx

She sees the four girls leaning over her. "Everyone?"

Piper walks into the room. "You're awake?" she asks. "Are you all right? I heard you were exercising, and fell from the horizontal bar. Did you get a concussion?"

Kuri jumps out of bed. "Piper!?"

"Everyone's here having tea." Kuri looks around. "This is... my room," she thinks. Moggle lies on the floor. She picks it up and tosses it into the air. "Moggle!?"

"Lady..." it says. "Lady..."

"We had Leo fix it," says Leo. "Kuri-chan, you overused your power, and you collapsed. Remember? Once we returned from the future, we came back here."

"You glad to be home?" Phoebe asks.

"Kuri, you were snoring," says Piper.

"I was not!"

"You were, you were! We had to hold your nose."

_Reiko runs into the room. "Hey! You're all here to play!"_

Kuri pauses. Her imagination.

"Kuri?"

"I... I can hardly believe this... We're all back together again. I'm so happy!"

She smiles sadly.

"I'm happy, but that's selfish... Without Reiko here... this house is so empty..."

_"Kuri! Kuri! Hey! I brought Moggle to school! Everyone wanted it! Hehe!"_

"Oh, you're hopeless," says Paige. "We're all trying to cheer you up."

"You're starting to talk like a true sister, Kuri," says Piper.

"I will find those two somehow," says Kuri, "and get them back safely. Just like all of you, they're so precious to me. I want to borrow your strength."

"You've become strong, Kuri-chan," thinks Leo.

Leo walks over to Piper.

"Piper?" he says. "What are you staring at, just standing there in a daze?"

"Oh, Leo," she says. "It's Kuri... Suddenly, she looks beautiful somehow... I was a bit startled."

"She's different now."

Xx

Chris approaches the center of the Manor, and the graves of his family.

"Kuri... Bring peace here. Please. Your sister... the fledging was... You saved Kuri with your power. I felt your effect on her. My family couldn't use their power in the future. The past Charmed Ones. Was it you that released its power? My Ancestors...I need your strength. As I am, I can't do anything. This planet keeps decaying. Reiko and Wyatt are lost... And... ancestors, why can't you bring us peace?"

"You're still obsessing about what happened, Chris."

He looks down and sees Boggle, the mirror to Moggle. "Boggle...?"

"If we're ever really in a crisis," she says, "The Ancestor will surely come to save us, just like they helped Kuri. Right now, Kuri's injured body is being healed by the Charmed Ones. She's storing her power for when that time comes. That Kuri hasn't returned is a sign that she's really okay. Grams is worried for you. Cheer up."

"Grams?"

"Chris," Grams says. "Soon the day when the Kuri becomes your wife will arrive. No matter what, you must give her your protection. Kuri is important to me. She's our only Ultimate Power. I want to do everything I can to protect her. I want to give her my love."

"We'll rescue Reiko safely for sure," says Boggle. "Then we'll restore this planet to its former state, a planet of peace."

Chris pats her. "Thanks, Boggle."

Xxx

Kuri waves as the others leave her house.

Phoebe looks into the sky. "The red glow of the sunset..." she says. "Like blood..."

Kuri stares at the sun. "Chris... Reiko...! I hope you're safe..." A key falls to the ground. "The space-time key..." A bright burst of light flashes. The space around Kuri distorts. "What's going on!?" she says. Buildings in the distance waver. The street moves under her feet. She holds her shoulders. "My body's being ripped apart!" She falls down.

"Are you all right!?" the others call. "What's happening!?"

The key glows. She picks it up.

"Kuri!"

"The space-time key..." she thinks. "Is it Grams calling? Oh no! Is there some emergency in the future!?" She raises her arm into the air and her power glows around her.

Along with her, the Charmed Ones gathered.

Xxx

"Grams!" Kuri calls.

"Kuri!"

"What happened? There was a shock all the way in our dimension."

"Kuri," Grams says. "It's serious..."

The wooden space-time door slowly opens, revealing the landscape of the future Earth. Kuri gasps as she sees a pair of black monoliths in the wasted planet's surface.

"There's... a second Darkness!? The Dominion struck again!?"

The Fledgling enters the shining Manor. She approaches the graves. "Charmed Ones," she says. "the Power of Three. Wake up. It's me."

Chris rushes into the room. "Who's there!?"

She turns and looks at him. He gasps as he sees her face.

"It's me," she says. "Reiko."

"Reiko...!? It can't be...! But... Only those of the Charmed Legacy can enter the Manor... But that body!"

"I changed." A crystal hangs from a chain in her hand. She holds her hand to his face.

The Moggle ball beeps in alarm.

Kuri runs into the palace. "King!" She stops abruptly. "Who are you?" She remembers the woman in the darkness with Wyatt. "You're..."

"Have you forgotten me?" the Fledgling asks. She grabs Kuri's arm and reaches for her heart.

The crystal graves glow brightly. The Fledgling quickly fades out of the room.

She reappears and falls to the ground. "You can't keep me out of here," she says. "I do have the ability to enter this palace. You treat me like an invader, trying to remove me from this place."

"Fledgling...!?"

She stands up. "Once that name suited my appearance. But, I'm no longer the one of before. Xar."

The Xar appears behind her.

"I am the queen of darkness. I was chosen by the ruler of darkness, the Xar. I have been reborn as the queen of Dominion, the planet of darkness."


	10. End

"The black crescent moon on her forehead... The sign of the Dominion... The queen of Dominion, Reiko!? Can... Can that really be Reiko!?"

"She's awakened in that form!? Reiko!?"

"Reiko!?" Kurai calls. "It's not you, is it!?"

The Moggle beeps on the ground. "Reiko... Reiko..."

The woman turns and blasts the ball. "Noisy toy."

"Reiko!?"

"Reiko!" says Chris. "Wake up!"

"It's useless," says the Xar. "The Fledgling no longer exists in this world. Now she is my pretty Reiko. Heh heh heh..."

"Xar!"

"Wyatt," says Reiko. "Beliel."

The two men appear. Beliel's hands glow with darkness. "I've inherited these death hands from the Xar," he says.

"And I have the power of evil vision," says Wyatt. "Take this!" The mark on his forehead shines, and energy shoots at Piper and Paige.

"Paige!? Piper!"

Beliel's hands reach out and grow, wrapping around Prue and Phoebe.

"Prue! Phoebe!"

"Reiko," says Piper. "Stop it! Don't you recognize us!?"

"This is your birthplace!" says Paige. "Are you going to fight us right in front of the palace?"

"I have no feelings for this place," Reiko says. "Look." She points outside. "A second monolith. The Darkness produces twisted darkness, which will quickly spread out across the planet. Everything will be drawn into it. People. Buildings. They will collapse hundreds of times faster than they have been. This planet will be brought to ruin."

"But, Reiko..." says Kurai. "No, Reiko. Did you put it there? Into your own planet!?"

"Since I have what I want," she says, "whatever happens to this planet is fine. Wyatt."

The caped man with black eyes steps forward.

"Wyatt!?" Kurai calls. "Wyatt!?"

"He's mine," says Reiko. "I've got him all to myself. He's all mine."

"Wyatt!"

"Get her."

He holds out his hand, attacking her.

"Wyatt!? Can't you see me!?"

He jumps up.

"Wyatt!" Leo calls.

Wyatt comes down and strikes Kurai with his magic. She falls to the ground.

"With the magic of our legacy..." she thinks. "He... He couldn't have..."

"Kurai!" says Chris.

"He won't listen to anyone but me," Reiko says. "Come, Wyatt." He goes to her, and they kiss.

"They're here, but..." Kurai says. "Reiko! I know we screwed up, but you're important to us! Why are you fighting us!?"

"You're a good girl," Grams said. "I love you, Reiko."

Reiko flinches. "I'm not listening to you!" she shouts. "You don't know anything about me!" She hits Kurai and knocks her to the floor. "Wyatt!"

"You have love taken by force," Wyatt says. "That is one way to get it."

Reiko raises her arm in the air. A huge darkness appears above her. They others all gasp.

"Everyone!" Paige says. "Get out of the way!"

The darkness shoots down and embeds itself in the ground, near the other two monoliths.

"A monolith!?"

"The Manor," Reiko says. "This world, and you will all be drawn into the darkness of the Underworld."

"My pretty Reiko," says Xar. "She's right. With her immense power, she can manipulate this world quite easily, along with you, her relatives of the Charmed line. Heh heh heh..."

Xxx

Grams staff glows. "I feel uneasy..." she says. "Such anxiety... What's happening on the other side of that door!? I can only wait here, alone. Reiko... Are you safe!? My Charmed Ones...! Kurai!"

"Look!" says Phoebe. "The palace...!"

"Kurai!?"

Kurai stands in front of the Manor, her eyes closed. They glow.

"Heh..." says Xar. "She's still struggling. Your loved ones are all mine. I can crush you at any time. If you want them returned, become mine together with Charmed Ones. You and your Ultimate Power!"

"Never," says Kurai. "I'll show you! I'll protect them! The Manor and this planet!" She holds out her arms before the manor.

"Use your powers," the Xar says.

"But then..." says Wyatt. "This planet...!"

"I don't care," the Xar says. "The Ultimate Power and the Charmed Ones are as good as mine. I don't need the planet anymore."

"And is it the same with us?" asks Wyatt.

"Wyatt!?" says Reiko.

"Xar," he says. "You took us with your evil vision. Ironic that it was the power you sent out that cleared my mind. I've come to my senses! Asmodeus, Beliel... For years we lived as your comrades. I won't let them have died in vain!"

"Beliel!" Reiko calls. Beliel approaches Wyatt.

"Are you going to fight against me, Beliel?" Wyatt asks. "You've always been on my side. But now you're wearing that earring..."

Beliel's long black arm reaches out at him.

"That's the single sign of your rebellion," Wyatt says. The mark on his forehead shines, and Beliel's body is torn to shreds.

"That's it, Beliel," he says. He turns to the cloaked figure. "Die, Xar!" The light blasts the Xar. The cloak flies off, revealing a skeleton that collapses. Wyatt gasps. "That's... the Xar's body!? Oh no..."

Reiko laughs. "His true form is here," she says. She reaches to the sky. "Xar!"

Dark clouds circle in the air above her, swirling over the palace.

Xxx

Grams looks around. "The storm's gone...? What... What is happening!? I have to get through that door now! I want to help the others fight! But... I am the solitary guardian of the Otherworld. I can't leave here."

Xxx

"_Penny," Elder says. "You watch the Otherworld. You are the warrior who controls time and space. There are three things you must not do. First, you may not cross time. Second, you can never leave the door you must protect. And third..."_

xxx

"What is that!?" they cry.

A huge black planet comes through the storm in the sky.

"That's...!?"

Two eyes shine through the sphere. "My name... is Xar."

Kurai covers her ears. "That voice is so loud! Where's it coming from!?"

"That body of mine," he says, "was an afterimage of the past. The world of Dominion has come. That corpse has been rotting away for ages. Time is running out for this world. I will have it assimilated. It and Dominion will become one. I am Dominion! This world is myself."

"Dominion... has a mind!?" Wyatt says. "That's the Xar's true self!?"

Reiko smiles before the glowing planet. Buildings rip from the ground, and fly into the air.

"Everything's being sucked in!" says Kurai. The other soldiers start to fall over. "Phoebe!" she calls. "Piper! Prue! Everyone! Dominion is approaching. Black, distorted space is expanding everywhere... The planet will really become a planet of death. I can't let it happen! I'll stop it!"

"Dominion..." Wyatt says. "Then Xar never existed...!? It was the planet all along. We were being fooled... Into thinking our lives had a purpose..."

"Look!" Phoebe says. "The Manor... It's shining!"

Kurai stands still before it.

"Is that Kurai's power!?" says Paige. "The Ultimate Power."

"No," says Leo. "That's Kurai's power!"

"The Manor!" Piper says.

"It's being crushed!" says Prue. "Kurai!"

Chris turns and runs toward it.

"Chris!?"

He rushes into the Manor, toward the place where Kurai stands.

"Kurai..."

Leo looks at him, concerned.

Xxx

"Grams!"

Grams turns. "Leo!?"

"Grams," she says. "You have to help Chris. We're all in trouble. Reiko has changed! Into the queen of the Dominion! Dominion has appeared in the sky! You have to fight! Kurai and the others are already being worn out. They might not be able to save the Manor... Or the planet!"

"I have to stay here..." Grams says. "I want to fight with them...!"

"Grams... I will stay here and guard!"

Leo stays and wishes Grams good luck as she runs to help the Charmed Ones.

xxx

"It's getting stronger..." Kurai thinks. "The power..." She raises her arms as she kneels on the floor. "Clear, beautiful power. Light, run across time."

"The power of the Darkness..." thinks Wyatt. "The rewriting of history... That white power will pierce through us. I can't resist it... That power...!"

"Heh heh!" says Reiko. "This planet is finished! Sister, this is your ruined future! How long can you stand against the Darkness contorting time and space! Ahahaha!"

"Reiko...!" Kurai thinks.

The other Charmed Ones lie on the ground. "Kurai..." Piper moans.

"I can't keep my strength up..." Kurai says. "No... Stop! Reiko! If you get any closer, our lives will be over. Please! Open your eyes! Return to the real Reiko! Don't let the future turn out this way!"

"Wyatt..." Reiko says.

"Chris!" says Kurai.

Wyatt lunges at Kurai and attacks her. She lands on the ground.

He hears a voice in his head.

"Wyatt..."

He stops for a moment.

Reiko pushes him aside and approaches her sister.

"The power of Darkness—" she began to glow dark. "And the force of Ultimate Light—" Kurai glowed white. "If we touch it's over for everyone."

Chris and Grams run out from the palace.

"This is the END!" Reiko screamed.

"Damnit!" says Chris.

"Oh my-!?" says Grams. "Is that... Reiko!?"

"I don't believe anyone anymore!" yells Wyatt. "Reiko, Xar, you have the immense power of the Darkness. We must end everything!"

"What's Reiko going to do!?" says Chris. "The two of them..."

"If they touch," Grams thinks, "everything in this world could be over!"

"Reiko!" calls Grams.

"We'll all be going on a trip," says Reiko as she lunged for her sister.


	11. Dominion

Reiko brought her hand together with her sister

"No!" shouts Grams.

Chris closes his eyes. "It's the end! Everything's over!"

Wyatt runs toward Reiko.

The Charmed Ones lie on the ground.

Piper and Chris duck.

"Stop!" Grams holds her staff over her head. "Time! Stop!"

Xxx

"Grams."

"Yes, Elder Sarah."

"The third thing you must not do: You mustn't stop time. You and the staff you carry are endowed with the power to move time. But no matter what happens, you must never stop time. If you ever violate that law..."

Xxx

Chris opens his eyes. "Nothing... happened!?"

Wyatt and Reiko stand frozen, amid a dark cloud. Reiko holds her hand an inch apart from Kurai.

"They're standing still!? Grams!?" He sees light swirling around her staff. "Oh no! She stopped time!?"

The others slowly open their eyes and get up. The planet Dominion holds still in the sky.

"Everything's stopped moving!"

"Dominion too? Even the air... It's like it's all frozen!"

"Time... stopped!?" thinks Kurai.

The fog around Wyatt dissipates. The blackness fades from his eyes. "...Reiko..."

The fog around Reiko leaves. She falls to the ground.

Grams is knocked to the floor, and loses consciousness.

Kurai and Paige run to her. "Grams!? Wake up!"

Chris runs over. "She shouldn't have done that! She stopped time...!"

"Grams did what!?" Prue says.

"She stopped time. She violated the most important law..."

"What law!?"

Grams moans.

"The most important law!? What's that!? And if Grams broke it, what'll happen!?"

"If you ever violate that law... You will give up your life."

"She gave up her life...!?"

"Time has stopped..." Grams says. "But it won't last for long... Kurai... Carefully get away from Reiko..."

"Grams!"

"Hurry!" she says.

Kurai slowly goes Chris' side.

"There's no power in my body..." says Reiko.

"Grams," says Kurai. "I away from her. Look."

"Good." says Grams.

"Thanks to you, Grams."

"I... wanted to help you... To fight with you... Kurai. The future of the Charmed Legacy. You're what I longed for. Kurai, please... Save Reiko!" She coughs hard.

"Grams! Stay with us! Just a little longer! You can get through this!"

"Chris..." she says. "I committed the crime by myself... I must atone for it..." She weakly reaches for her rod. "Leo..."

Xxx

Leo sits by the space-time door. She vanishes, and appears before Grams. "Thank you... Leo... Guard the door for me..."

"Grams!? Hold on!"

"I... carried out my mission with honor... "

"Grams..."

"I can't protect Reiko... I'm sorry..." She holds out the space-time key. "Reiko..."

Her hand falls limp on the floor.

"Grams!" cries Kurai. "Open your eyes! Noooo! Grams!"

"Reiko..."

"I... am Reiko. I have no allies or friends. I am alone."

"This is the time key. You can travel through time with it. It's a very important key."

"Whenever I go to see her," Reiko thinks, "Mom gets mad at me. But she's so important to me. I wonder if mom loves me..."

Tears fill her eyes. "It's overwhelming me... What is this feeling? Why am I crying?"

"Reiko...!?" says Kurai.

"My most valuable friend... Grams... Grams!" The black earrings on her ears shatter. A glowing tear falls from her cheek. It grows into a bright crystal. Her body shines with light.

Dominion begins to approach Earth again. The fog vanishes from around Wyatt. "The Ultimate Power!?" he says. "Where are they!? That light...! That light!"

"Reiko!" calls Kurai. "That light... Reiko!?"

Reiko's eyes clear and she is no longer evil.

"Reiko!" says Chris.

"She transformed...!" says Leo.

"Reiko!" says Kurai.

"Kurai..." she says. "I..."

"The birth of the Ultimate Power," says Leo.

"Leo!"

"The awakening of the Ultimate Power!" Leo walks up to Reiko.

"Leo!" she says. She turns around. "Grams! Look! I transformed!

"Look at me!" she says. "Grams! Grams..." She falls to her knees, with tears in her eyes. "I finally transformed... But I'm not happy at all! Wake up! Grams!"

"Reiko...!" says Kurai.

Kurai hits her hand on the ground. She stands up and faces the planet looming overhead. "You manipulate people's pure spirit! You toy with them! You drag in people who want to live without fighting! I won't let you do this!" Her hands shine with power. She blasts power at the planet.

"So you've gotten rid of the evil spirit that possessed Reiko," it says. "Such wondrous power. And now you're coming to fight me."

"Sister..." thinks Reiko. "She has a strong heart..."

"Nobody else is going to die!" Kurai shouts. "Dominion! I won't let you do what you want with this planet!"

"Now that I have this power," thinks Reiko, "am I going to fight the enemies too!?"

"That's too bad," says Dominion. "You are small. Now I have you in my grasp."

The ground starts to waver around them.

"It's the distorted space of the Dominion!"

"I will smash you into pieces," Dominion says. "Heh heh heh..."

"If Xar wasn't able to do it..." says Wyatt. "I'll do it!" He charges toward Kurai.

"Kurai!" calls Chris. He reaches out.

"Chris!" Kurai says. She grabs on to his hand with him, and they hold it out toward Wyatt. It glows brightly, and Wyatt's body changes to the side of good once more and joins them.

"Young Wyatt," Dominion says. "So childish. I have been waiting for ages and ages to bring out my power. He had a plan to create a magnificent history, but he and his allies were fools."

Kurai and the others fall into darkness, the surroundings twisting around them. "Space is distorting!" Kurai says. "We're being sucked into the darkness." She sees the palace of the Dominion, on the forehead of a huge, fiery head. "Is that... Xar's true form!?"

"My name is Xar," he says. "I attacked the blue planet, Earth, and was sent off to the dark, cold planet of darkness. A warrior."

"Dominion!" says Chris.

"But now the planet Dominion has become a part of me. It is full of the massive power of the Darkness. I have the strongest power! And with it, I can do anything!"

"He's been in the Underworld for hundreds of years. Is it his hatred moving the planet!?"

"An evil without form," thinks Kurai. "I won't let it happen to Earth... I'll stop it!" She holds out her hand. "I'll stop it!"

Light shines through the air from her hand. A huge swirl appears in a sky, then disappears. The sky is clear.


	12. Finale

Dominion..." says Leo. "It's gone..."

"Kurai!?" calls Reiko.

They look around. "Where's Kurai!?"

"Oh no..." says Leo. "She was being sucked toward Dominion. Did they... disappear together...?"

"Oh no!" says Reiko. "Kurai!"

"Kurai disappeared..." thinks Chris. "No! Kurai! Kurai!" He looks at his hands. "They're hot... I feel power rising... Kurai!?"

He vanishes.

"Chris!?" calls Prue. "He's gone!"

"The Dominion you fought uses the Evil Black Crystal for power." Piper said.

"Kurai was dragged into that power," says Leo. "It's highly possible that she was carried off to the planet. Into space...?"

"So Chris must have been drawn there too," says Piper. "Reiko. We need you. You're the only one who can go there and find Kurai. Rescue her and Chris, then put a stop to the Death Phantom's hatred driving Dominion. This time, we'll fully contain it. Then help Kurai. Can you fight to contain Dominion? Leo. Send her there."

Leo used his power to send Reiko to Kurai and Chris.

"Piper!" says Paige. "We'll go too!"

"Let's just wait here," says Piper.

Xxx

"It's dark... Very... So dreary. Nothingness. Where am I...?"

"Kurai...!"

"Chris!?"

"I guess we were drawn here," he says.

They see a glowing black planet, far away.

"That's... It can't be..."

They fly closer and closer through space. The face of the Xar appears on the planet.

"Heh heh... The mother planet Dominion will be your grave. Everything is sucked in, and turned into negative energy. It will take and amplify the positive energy of the Ultimate Power. Things are perfect now that I have both of them. I can rule the entire universe. Earth. The solar system. Nobody can stop me! Ahahaha!"

Kurai looks at Chris. "Since we have the Ultimate Power," she says, "can we fight the spirit of evil? Even with it, we can't change history. Can we do it?"

"I believe we can," says Chris. "Many lives and souls have been saved by it. Don't abandon your path. You can do it if you believe. I was powerless, but you called out to me. I've given you all the power of my life. I live to make you strong, Kurai. So you can fight. Do it."

"Yes... The first time I used the power of the Ultimate Power, it was with your help, Chris. With you, I can be myself. Bring out our power. Become one." They kiss. "I feel a warm light in my arms," she says.

The light moves out, and Reiko appears in it.

"Kurai! Chris!" she says.

"Reiko...!"

She holds her hand out; it's glowing. "I've come to fight with you!"

"Heh heh heh..." says Xar. "Ahahaha!"

"Reiko!" says Kurai. "Believe in your power! Focus it all at the planet. All the power of the Ultimate Power at Dominion!"

Kurai and Reiko hold their moon rods out at Xar and Dominion. "Ultimate Power!"

The power shoots at the planet, and energy blasts out of it. The two sisters faint, and Chris catches them. Dominion explodes into nothingness.

A point of light appears in the sky, then vanishes. Piper looks up. People in the city begin to awaken.

"San Francisco..." says Paige. "It's been restored... Piper, you did it!"

"No," she says. "Kurai borrowed the power of Chris and Reiko, and destroyed Dominion."

The others smile. "Kurai!"

"Kurai-chan!"

"From now on, to be able to fight alongside Kurai. Soon, time will again begin to flow as normal. We should go."

"Piper!" says Paige. "What about Kurai..."

Xxx

"A familiar voice... near my ears... Who is it...?" Kurai opens her eyes, and sees Reiko and Chris looking at her.

"Kurai!" says Reiko.

"Dominion..." she says. "The Future..."

"Dominion is gone!" says Paige. "Earth of the future is back to the way it was before."

"Thank you..." says Piper. "For everything."

"No, thank you, Piper," says Kurai. "Oh, there's so much I want to say."

Piper stands with Leo, and the Charmed Ones.

"Someday, we'll run into each other. Someday, we can meet. Farewell."

"Farewell..."

xxx

Kurai opens her eyes. She lies in her bed in the manor. "Oh... I'm back... Everything... Was it just a dream? The Charmed Ones... And Reiko..."

Reiko runs into the room. "Wake up, Kurai! It's morning!"

Kurai smiles.

Xxx

Kurai and Chris sit on a bench in the park.

"It was all like a really long dream," says Kurai. "Like riding a roller coaster. A dream."

"It wasn't a dream," says Chris. "It all happened in an instant."

"Lots of things will happen between now and the future." She looks up at Chris. "But, through it all, I'll be with him."

They kiss deeply.


End file.
